pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Has Died
Well here we go my name is a Kyle Brandt I am 21, My dad is 35 his name is Marc Brandt. I live at my dad's house after my girlfriend dumped me when I'm 19. I've always had schizophrenia, delirium, and Anton's syndrom which cause hallucinations. I was molested as a 7 year old which led to me having childhood depression which lead me too playing video games way to much the main game I played was Mario for the Gameboy. My dad took away my Gameboy when I was 8 and my dad played Pokemon Red. I completely forget about it when I started playing basketball I forgot about it. I was digging through the basement and found the Gameboy. My dad's save file is still there he has a maxed out every Pokémon to level 100. A Dragonite, Kabutops, Flareon, Gyarados, Mr. Mime, and Mew. What surprised me the most that he got his mew by pushing on the truck might be cliché but I saw him he ran into it on accident and got Mew. Now let us start I used my dad’s Gameboy and found an empty save file. I started it up and named my character Ash and my rival Red. It started as usual you pick your starter who I picked Charmander after I picked Charmander the screen dimmed I thought the batteries were dead because we all now Gameboy’s devour batteries but I changed them which was weird. So I continued on leveling up my Charmander intill it became a Charmeleon. When it evolved it sayed “Ash is tired, catch a Jigglypuff so he can go asleep”. Then I took control of Charmeleon this was weird because I never heard of this happening well I continued and walked through grass when my first encounter was Ash with a Syther claw getting dragged down a screaming Ash's Back. I screamed when I saw it because Ash screamed in a gasped voice "Help me please". Behind him was a Scyther there was a choice on to attack Ash or Scyther I attacked Scyther and won the battle. Then the encounter ended, my hands were shaking from fear. I went to my Pokedex to quit the game but a new meter came up “Ash’s Vitals” I saw you could interact with it, it had two options “Give Potion” or “Put out of Misery”. I put Give Potion and then a voice screamed from the Gameboy “JUST KILLLLLL MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” It was so loud my dad came up stairs and said he heard something I asked him to come and look he said “What the fuck that’s never happened in my game, did you get a cracked version” Dad said. I said “No it’s your copy the save file you have is on there” Dad said “Well I’m watching this” as Dad said this the Gameboy said “No I want only Kyle here, Marc just leave… just leave…” When dad heard this he ran out the room. And silence was the only thing heard was Ash moaning “kill me… kill me… kill me…” I went to the next patch of grass and found a Jigglypuff caught it and went pack to my Pokedex I interacted with the “Ash’s Vital’s” and a new option came up “Put Ash To Sleep” I pressed yes and then a final text box popped up “Thank You” and then I heard him say it “thank you…” Then the final text box popped up “Ash Has Died”. Then my Gameboy overheated and black goop came out and fell on my leg. It burned and felt like acid so grabbed my pillow and whipped it off. It left a mark on my leg and It was bleeding a lot. I went down stairs and asked my dad to bring me to the hospital I told him about the burn. I went to the hospital and they hooked me up to an I.V. system and did blood test and I fell asleep. I woke up with a Pokemon Red cartridge on my side table with a note that said "May you do the honor's - Dad". There was a trash can beside my desk. I dropped it in, I closed that Pandoro's Box. I'm currently back home playing MKX this was a experience I won't forget bye guy's. Here's the final message don't play Pokemon Red. Well guy's I hope you enjoyed this It's my first creppypasta thank you to GrumpyNinja for the constructive criticism love you guys bye. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Generation One